Twisted Pleasures
by JinxPrincess13
Summary: Lightning and Jet were in a happy relationship until Beast-boy ran off with jet. Brokenhearted, the elemental is about to find out just how far this breakup will take him through his twisted subconscious. R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

The elementalist teen sat at the bar, waiting for his lover to return. The Babylonian hawk simply said he was going to the bathroom. He had been gone at least half an hour. It was Jet's idea to come here, his favourite bar. Personally, Lightning had no idea where he was or even what he was drinking. Stirring the odd concoction with his straw, he scanned the area once more for a sign of his emerald plumage.

Jet the hawk had gotten talking to another young lad at the other side of the bar and had gone out for a smoke. The lad accepted a cigarette, choking on the smoke as a newcomer to the tendencies. "so…Beast-boy, what brings you to a rat hole like this place anyways?"

"I've been a bit…down on my luck…recently" he choked out between coughs. "Caught taking…speed, among other…things…girlfriend left me…for a fucking fish boy…Kicked out of…my team, left with nowhere to go…wandered about, f…found my way here, started coming here nightly, good outlet for my…stuff…I-"

"ever thought you'd have a better life if you found someone better? Someone like…oh, I dunno…me?"

The keys hit the bar surface with an unforgiving clatter. "Lightning man! Take the MK back home, k? I got some business to attend to!" the elemental stared at the keys for a few moments before grasping them and following his lover out.

"Jet wait! I cannot drive, I don't know how! I do not even know the way back! How do you expec-!" the keys clattered to the floor, Lightning staring on at the scene ahead of him, mouth agape. What. Was. He. Doing. Jet's beak…was latched upon another's lips. _please, Hsuan please let him be out of his head, let him be drunk, unknowing of what he is doing! _he recognized the other boy.

"J-Jet? Green…one?"

The two of them sprung apart with a yelp. "Lightning? I thought I told you to take the MK back home! The MK is parked out the _front_ entrance! What are you doing back here?"

He clenched his fists "you know as well as I do that I cannot drive, and I will not leave this spot until I have some answers!"

"In that case, we can go in the MK, you can find your own way back when you have some 'answers'"

"Jet! I do not even know where we are, I want to know what is going on, what are you two doing?"

Jet sighed. "Listen, Bolt Boy, I need a break from you. You're self-centered and practically nothing more than a brat. Sometimes that gets tiresome, your good traits struggle to show themselves, so I just thought…perhaps we could just be ...friends, until further notice…" Lightning stared for a few minutes, his face gradually becoming a mask of horror and ferocity. The next thing Jet and Beast-Boy knew, they were running for their lives. If only Jet had chosen…a…a less…volatile boyfriend.

So that was how this tale begins, as Lightning walked back out the front, swinging back round only to blow up the MK, and started meandering down unfamiliar streets, cursing the jade-skinned boys violently under his breath.

If only he knew then.

You need to be hurt before you can be truly happy.

**This is the most disturbing thing I'll ever write! Enjoy XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted Pleasures

Lightning found his way back to somewhere civilised with a few open stores. He bought a map, realised exactly how far away from home he was, decided he didn't want to go home anyway because that was where Jet would be, and finally he realised he had nowhere else to go and not enough money to spend the night in a hotel or inn. At least not any of the nearby ones. He heaved a miserable sigh and pulled his jacket tighter around him. It was a damn cold night and he didn't know what he was doing. After a little while his thoughts suddenly clicked onto the idea of calling his brother. They had had some argument a while back, just as he was moving in with Jet in the first place. The young hero searched through his pockets for his phone and groaned when he realised he didn't have it on him. He couldn't quite remember if he had it on him when he went out or not. Counting his change, he located a payphone and called his brother's home phone. Thunder would not be pleased as it was half 1 in the morning.

"Please pick up...please...pick up...pi-"

"Hello?" a tired and rather irritated voice sounded down the phone. Lightning heaved a sigh of relief. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Brother? Uh...sorry to have to call you so late...early...whatever..."

"What do you want?" Lightning winced at his brother's harsh tone and was about to reply when Thunder cut across again. "Sorry...what's wrong? You...you wouldn't call at this hour unless something was wrong...or unless your boyfriend has gotten you drunk again..."

"Please, do not start on him. We'll just waste the entire call bitching about him non-stop." Silence. "Did I forget to mention we have split up?"

"You have?" The yellow elemental glared at nothing as he registered the joy in his brother's voice. He had never approved of Jet.

"Yes...and he did get me drunk again, just...not as much..."

"No, you've probably grown a tolerance now."

"Shut up. I'm stranded..."

"Where?"

"Some place named Diamond City...do you know where that is? I don't, and I have a freaking map telling me where it is."

"I...I think so...it is quite a way off though..."

"Please pick me up."

"Fine. You may have to wait a while though. Where in Diamond City are you?"

"Uh...outside a Pizza Hut covered in graffiti...I can't see any road signs...the graffiti is quite bright though, very hard to miss."

"Riiight...you may have to wait even longer then..."

"Yeah...ok..."

When they got back to Thunder's, Lightning went to sit down and ended up asleep in front of the TV. He completely ignored the existence of his brother's girlfriend. When he woke up, his brother showed him proof that Jet had his phone in the form of a text he had sent him. Later that night, Thunder and Argent suggested they go to a club soon, help take his mind off whatever had happened, and then the younger twin told them why they had split.

"...Beast Boy? I...I didn't think Jet was his type..."

"Yeah, well...they are both drug addicts, they will work well together until they kill each other."

"Jet is an addict now?...I really hope our friend knows what he is getting himself into."

"I don't. I hope he suffers."

Thunder nudged him. "Don't be bitter. I think it is good Jet has someone else to torture, just I am not too pleased it is a friend of ours."

"Feh."

Argent had been in the toilet this whole time and came rushing in at that moment. "What'd I miss?"

Cindy's was packed. As much as he loved parties and clubs, the elemental hated it when the dance floor was so packed he could hardly move. He stood in a corner seemingly untouched by the crowd, next to a young blonde girl fixing her make-up in a compact mirror. Draining the last of his drink, he turned to the girl and thought for a moment. She was very pretty, despite not having a nose or any fingers. The girl turned and caught him staring just as his eyes lowered to a more personal area.

"My eyes are up here, kid."

"Kid? I am twice your size."

"Uh huh. How old are you?"

"28."

"...you win. I'm the kid. Only 18. Still no excuse to stare at my boobs."

"I was staring at your face first." She gave him an odd look and he groaned internally. "That is...uh...you're very pretty."

"Uh...thanks, I guess. I'd say you're kinda cute, but you have a really ugly nose."

"...quite..."

"I tell it like it is. I'm called Bubbles, by the way."

"That's a stupid name." They glared at each other for a moment before both elapsing into laughter.

"I think we should go outside so we can hear each other without yelling over...what is this?"

"...I don't know..."

"Is it Kelly Clarkson?"

"I heard this place likes playing S Club 7."

The song changed. "Well...now it's Taylor Swift." Cindy's played a very wide variety of songs. Shortly before Lightning had arrived, they had been playing Metallica and Plain White T's. "What's your name?"

"It is..." he looked down at himself. It was one of those few times he was wearing civilian clothes. Incidentally he hadn't actually changed out of what he had been wearing at the bar the other night. The main reason for that was that all his clothes were still at Jet's. "My name is Tavis."

"Yeah, ok. Let's see if we can get outta here for a moment or something. I'm just kinda sick of the crowds."

"Yeah, same. You can hear the music outside anyway."

"Not this song. They always play Hilary Duff so quiet compared to the rest."

He woke up the next morning with the biggest headache he had had in a while. Then again, he had not been drunk enough to get a proper hangover anytime recently. The bed sheets were an ugly rainbow spread and the walls were bright pink. At least he knew he wasn't home. Two girls stood in the doorway, shocked. He had dated the redhead for a short while a couple of years ago. They were whispering to each other.

"He's still here."

"Bubbles is so screwed."

"Literally."

"Shut up, Buttercup! He's awake!"

"...you slept with our sister..."

"D-...did I?" he turned over and saw the blonde girl from the previous night sleeping soundly beside him. "...uh oh..."


End file.
